


相亲奇缘

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 高中死对头Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr互相撞见对方的相亲现场
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	相亲奇缘

**Author's Note:**

> 议员E和律师C  
> 学生时代的双向暗恋写过啦以后再写，这次试试中年人（划掉）大龄笨蛋情侣

“二十一岁，高中辍学，现在在一家酒吧做服务生？”  
Charles注意到他的斜对面有一对男女，男的背对着他看不见脸，不过西装革履、社会精英范，女的二十出头、黑发棕肤，是个标志的美人，虽然是喝下午茶的时间但是画了很浓的夜店妆，亮片吊带裙，耳钉、鼻环，一只手上至少套了三个戒指，她边跟对面的人有一搭没一搭地说话边摆弄着镶满碎钻的手机，打字速度飞快。  
“呃…对啊，其实我之前还在一家俱乐部做了半年的脱衣舞娘啦，赚得挺多，不过我姑妈不准，哎她就是管太多，要不是她放言不去相亲就停我生活费我才不来呢！”  
Charles看不到她对面男人的表情，不过他总觉得这个后脑勺很熟悉，熟悉到他不用看也猜到正面的表情一定是皱起了眉强忍住鄙夷的那种，男人下一句话印证了他的猜测。  
“Salvadore小姐，我不想对你现在的生活方式发表过多看法，但是我想了解一下你的未来规划。”  
Angel听到后一愣，说：“未来…什么？”  
她对面的男人似乎忍着不耐，又重复了一遍：“未来规划，我想，你总不可能混一辈子酒吧吧？”  
“哦，这个啊，”Angel随意地对咖啡馆的服务生吹了个口哨，“一杯可乐，谢谢……啊，我又忘了你刚才问了什么来着，Lehnsherr先生？”  
Charles突然想起这个该死后脑勺属于谁了——  
Erik：“不用聊下去了，你这种Omega我见得多了，高中要么辍学要么读个社区大学，仗着自己是Omega就整天混，最终结局要么是吸毒过量死要么是被哪个Alpha在后巷给强行标记了……”  
Charles抓住Angel的手腕，示意她把可乐放下来，然后擦拭干净自己手背上被溅到的几滴褐色液体，整个过程十分优雅。  
“Erik Lehnsherr,十几年不见，你还是一如既往地自大、专横、不可一世。”  
Erik又皱起了眉，Charles这次终于见到正面了，和记忆中的一样脸上挂满了高傲和不屑。  
“Charles Xavier？你来干什么？”  
Charles边安抚愤怒的Angel边从上衣口袋掏出自己的名片：“我想要告诉你，你刚才的话已经对我的当事人构成了言语性骚扰，如果不想被起诉的话甚至闹到媒体让所有人都知道刚刚连任的议员先生是个混蛋的话，就对这位…Salvadore小姐道歉，然后麻利地滚蛋。”  
Erik还没做出表示，Angel看到名片上的“律师”二字先是愣了片刻，随后不自在地拎起包，丢下句不用你管就先走了。

剩下失去了当事人的律师和失去了原告的被告面面相觑。  
Erik讥讽他：“你应该想到你多管闲事的后果，没人想领情。”  
Charles熟练地进行反击：“如果我不多管你的闲事，这杯可乐现在应该在你头上而不是桌上。”  
Erik：“你知道我不会感谢你的对吧？”  
Charles：“我怎么敢期待Erik·自负本人·Lehnsherr的感激？”  
Erik：“那么伟大的化身Xavier现在依旧在四处做慈善？·”  
提及高中给对方编排的绰号，两人不约而同地想起那段不甚愉快的过往。

Charles Xavier自青少年时期起就一直奋斗在平权运动的前线。他以身作则，除了一张漂亮的脸蛋和出色的家世外，他本人知识面极广，思维敏捷，逻辑清晰，表达能力强，又具备了读心般的共情能力，能在短时间内打动说服对象。他在高中大大小小的讨论课以及校内外辩论赛都表现不凡，在第二性别平权议题上总能压Erik Lehnsherr一头。  
Erik Lehnsherr，出身德裔移民家庭，靠优异成绩和突出综合素质全奖进入了这所以培养精英为目的的古老私立中学，在高中时期就展示出了他的政治远见和野心，作为后来的政坛新秀，他自认辩论输给一个贵族Omega并不是什么光彩的事情，于是将Charles Xavier视为眼中钉，在任何方面都试图与其一争高下。  
如果说谁能让有良好教养的Charles骂一句脏话，那必定只有Erik，同样，后者也只有在前者的刺激下，才会脱下理性成熟的一面，将两人的争辩发展为大马路上的小孩对喷。 

正如高中一样，Charles总是不记得他们之间的争吵是如何结束的，没有共识，没有和解，不知道怎么开始的，也不知道怎么结束的，包括这次撞破了Erik相亲现场的意外重逢，Charles一觉醒来，昨日发生的事依旧历历在目，每一句争吵都如在耳畔，他突然有些失落于自己记不得两人究竟是怎么分别的。  
他不知道Erik为什么要和那个女孩相亲，但现在，他也要被迫走上同样的道路了。  
不论一个Omega是否有优渥家世、漂亮脸蛋，或者名校学历和出色工作，Alpha总想要一个年龄为二十岁的，而过了三十岁的Omega似乎就该以半价出售。Charles从来不急着因为社会眼光把自己送出去，然而，他不得不正视起自己因长期服用人工信息素而导致自身信息素紊乱这件事，这已经困扰了他好几个月甚至影响到他的工作状态。  
或许Erik说的没错，Charles想起他过去反驳自己时所说的平权最大功臣永远不在于法律文书，而是手术去结、体外育婴以及人工可靠信息素进入市场流通等切切实实能打破Alpha垄断Omega生育权的各项技术，或许他当初该选择生物学吧，Charles看着镜子中精心按世俗审美打扮的自己，自嘲地一笑，准备去赴家里人安排的相亲对象的约会。

坐在久不光临的高档餐厅里，Charles被头顶过于奢华的灯光照得全身不自在，面前的Alpha笑容亲切，态度友好，倒是打消了他几分逃离的念头。  
闲谈了几句天气和茶之后，沃辛顿工业继承人Warren Worthington有意切入正题：“我很欣赏Xavier先生，上个月那个非裔女孩的案件我也有关注，不得不说，打得很出色。”  
Charles礼貌性道谢。  
“家父告知我Xavier先生一直很想有一个稳定的家庭，”Warren说，“虽然Xavier先生比我年长两岁，但我完全不介意。我很喜欢您，想和您孕育优秀的后代，我愿意为您的身体状况分忧，我很了解大龄Omega的情况，我建议结婚后您除了定期补充天然信息素之外也可以减少一点工作量……”  
Charles一时不知道从哪句开始吐槽起，即使他放弃了曾经一些过于偏激的想法，从坚定的不婚不育主义者变成愿意配合未来的伴侣进行正常的生育计划，只要他对Omega以及自己的工作有一定的尊重就好，现在看来，这样的要求还是不切实际。  
他忍不住去想Erik，即使是高中时期的Erik，也不会说出这样的话，虽然高中的他认为这些都是Erik的潜台词，无论他从什么角度进行阐释。  
Charles略一沉思，佯装感动地表示：“Worthington先生的好意我心领了，我目前的身体状况尚可，也有定期补充天然信息素……”  
Warren的笑容一僵，补充天然信息素的方式不是只有一种，但无论哪种都会有实质上的身体接触，对于直A癌来说，不论程度都是不可接受的。  
Charles懒得再多费口舌，直接道：“今天多谢您愿意赴约，但我恐怕我们并不适合，请不要拒绝让我来付账，就当是为家母给您造成的误解道歉。”  
说罢，他起身欲离开，没想到和别人撞了个满怀。

Erik Lehesherr没想到会在这里再一次碰见Charles，而且还是在对方不好好看路的情况下，他本想就此讽刺几句，一看清Charles的正脸，他居然怔住了。  
Raven自昨天知道了Charles同意去见母亲安排的相亲对象后就显得极为兴奋，即使Charles表示并不报多大希望，Raven却一直坚信着言情小说不全是虚构，何况那位将来要继承家产的沃辛顿三世年轻英俊，每次在媒体镜头前亮相时都像是自带圣光和翅膀的天使。  
Charles今天的着装都由Raven精心搭配，丢掉了以往老气的三件套，往常不安分的乱发这次被好好打理过，细小的碎发全部服服帖帖，一下子给他减龄不少，使得他看起来不那么像上流社会传言中的那般“盛气凌人”，反而像是一个乖学生。  
Erik清楚Charles学生时代从来没有乖巧过，但他仍然为此失神几秒，他瞥到餐桌对面的男人，后知后觉地意识到原来Charles也是会和Alpha坐下来相亲的Omega，看向他的相亲对象的目光不自知地带上几分不爽。  
Warren认出了Erik，将这目光理解为嫉妒，又联系起Charles尴尬而无所适从的反应，便自认看破地说道：“Lehnsherr议员，真没想到在这里碰见你……这就是你天然信息素的提供者吗？”他看向Charles，又说，“真是门当户对，恭喜。”Erik的出身既是支持者投票的理由之一，也一向是反对者的有力武器。  
Charles气得发颤，Erik倒是很平静地拦住他做出什么出格的举动，不知道他是早已对这样的攻讦习以为常，还是对Warren把他和Charles错认成一对而感到窃喜。

丢下Warren，他把Charles带到自己就餐的地方，离Charles原本坐的地方不远，要求Erik请霸王餐的Emma居然没有等到香槟上来就开溜了，她估计从后面看到了冲突过程，把Charles的背影认成了哪个可怜的小Omega，自以为好心地给他们腾出空间。  
Charles认真地道了谢，看到Emma留下的带淡淡唇印的餐巾，略一挑眉：“我是不是又破坏了一次你的……”  
Erik只好解释：“是我的秘书，女Alpha，有急事先走了。”  
没有奸情没有八卦，于是Charles没有再说什么，倒是Erik犹豫半天，局促地开了口：“你是不是…信息素紊乱了？”  
Charles平静地点点头，他年龄不小了，别的Omega可能孩子都小学快毕业了，服用了几年抑制剂后，他一直靠刚刚进入市场流通不久技术也并未完全成熟的人工Alpha信息素撑着，但是近几个月来人工信息素的效果越来越差，医生委婉地建议他是时候找个真正的Alpha伴侣了。  
“其实我也是。”Erik表示。  
Charles诧异地抬起头，随后又释然了，Alpha如果长期保持单身，也会出现信息素紊乱的情况，只是一般来说Alpha单身到这个年纪的很少，而且面向Alpha的人工Omega信息素技术更加成熟。  
可能是被炫目的灯光冲昏了头脑，Erik提出：“不如我们互相帮助。”  
话一出口，Erik便自知失言，在Charles控告他性骚扰之前又改口道：“如果你愿意接受，我可以提供你能接受范围之内的帮助，作为交换我也有一个小忙需要你的帮助，公平交换。”  
今天备受冲击的Charles一时被Erik的话搞得心烦意乱，但他却并不觉得这个提议唐突，拒绝的话到嘴边又刹住了车，改口说：“我们出去谈吧。”

说是谈，也只是两个人并排走着，Erik没有去算这一路走下来Charles到底思考了多长时间，他一直忙于按捺自己在这个安静的街区显得过于清晰的心脏声。  
“再往前走一两个街区是不是就是你住的地方了？”Charles突然说。  
Erik有些意外：“是的，你居然还记得？”  
几年前，Charles开车送家庭条件并不好的当事人回家，在这条街上碰到了下楼倒垃圾的Erik，两人对视一眼后很快转过了头，假装不曾认识。  
“你居然还没搬家？”Charles也很意外，这个区的条件并不怎么好，但Erik一住就是这么多年。  
Erik的自尊心被小小地戳了一下，少爷Charles可能不知道经济拮据的概念。  
Charles也很快意识到了这点，他小声地说了句对不起。  
Erik并不是特别在意，他现在纠结的点在于很快就要到他住的公寓了，自己是直接回去还是怎么？提出送Charles回去似乎有点难度，传说Xavier家族住一个岛上，所以Charles到底是怎么到这附近来的？  
“我把车停刚才餐厅的地下车位那里了，如果你想的话，等会你送我走回餐厅就行。”看出了他的纠结，Charles好心告知。  
Erik差点咬到自己舌头：“那你跟我走到这里做什么？”  
在他们说话时，已经走到Erik的住处了，Charles停下来，回头看了眼还停在原地的房主，说：“开门啊。”

Erik的公寓很明显就是只有一个人住的样子，所有东西都是孤零零的一人份，唯一例外可能是那张对于Erik一人用来说过分大了的家庭餐桌，Erik是拿来做办公桌用的，上面堆满了他要看的文件和一个上面沾了些许蓝莓酱的用来盛早餐吐司的盘子。  
用钥匙开门后，他先冲进去收好了自己随手搭在扶手椅上的紫色平角裤，随后才红着脸给Charles拿了双新拖鞋。  
Charles就坐在Erik刚才用来搭衣服的扶手椅上，一边打量着Erik的公寓，一边忍不住屡屡回头观察Erik的反应，死猪不怕开水烫的神情和通红的双颊同时出现在一个人的脸上竟是如此有趣。  
“直接开始吧。”看够了，Charles站起来，背对着Erik，手伸到脑后撩开自己发尾的碎发，露出干净白嫩的后颈。  
Erik不仅脸红了，全身都像个烧熟的虾子，他战战兢兢地不敢乱动甚至乱看，被不耐烦的Charles出声质问：“快点啊。”  
见Erik还没有行动，Charles疑惑地回过头，看到Erik绷得更近的身体，笑道：“想什么呢？以为我要写个合同规定双方责任先吗？”  
Erik没有说话，默认了，这一切进展都太快了。他走进自己卧室，Charles看到他捧着几页纸出来。  
“这是我的体检报告，一个月，不，是三周前的。”Erik郑重其事地把报告递给Charles，他庆幸之前因为工作需要进行了体检，但又担心Charles嫌弃这份报告的检查时期距今太久远。  
Charles盯着最后一行“未发现患有严重危害公共健康的疾病”字良久后，看向仿佛等待小学测验结果的Erik，眼带笑意：“ok，我批准了。”  
他再一次转过身，低下头露出后颈的腺体。  
Erik略一迟疑，在Charles的许可下将手搭在对方肩上，对着腺体的地方坚定地咬了下去。

公寓里充斥着信息素交融的味道，不大，但是足够维持好几个小时，注入的天然信息素对Omega来说估计能维持几个月。  
Charles呼吸急促，面色泛红，都是正常Omega刚被临时标记时会有的反应，但是在Erik眼里看来都无比诱人。  
Charles深呼一口气，没有想到第一次被临时标记竟会对身体影响这么大，不过他相信以Erik的人品并不会以此作为要挟，况且临时标记的效力没有那么强。  
勉强站住脚后，他说：“送我回去吧，今天谢谢你了。”  
Erik不知道自己想邀请Charles留宿并且更进一步占有他的念头到底是信息素作怪还是其他什么，Charles看上去也同样受到了影响，他提出建议的语气不禁带上了点娇纵。  
他们都心知肚明，改变的不仅仅只有信息素。

收到Charles的短信几分钟后，Erik出现在门口，把他领到一个房间外。  
Charles刚才在等待的时候好奇地打量过这座位于郊区的疗养院，然而真正到了里面反而不敢推开那扇门。  
他总算知道了Erik一直没有换房子的原因，这个疗养院条件很好，但价格不低，而Edie——Erik的母亲就住在这里。  
“她记忆力衰减得很厉害，可能会问好几遍你是谁。”Erik在进去前提醒Charles。  
Edie的情况比Charles想象得要好，她坐在轮椅上但是面色红润，对跟在Erik身后进门的Charles露出一个和蔼的微笑。  
“母亲，这是Charles。”Erik介绍说，“就是你上次希望我去见的相亲对象，我们现在发展得不错。”  
“你好，Charles，好孩子，过来让我看看。”Edie伸出手，示意还有些许拘谨的Charles走过去，给了他一个拥抱，“叫我Edie就可以了。”  
“你好，Edie。”Charles觉得她身上的气味很好闻，就像平安夜新鲜出炉的蛋糕。  
Edie闻到了Charles的信息素味道，显得更高兴了。  
Erik站在他们身边，发自内心希望这一刻永远延续下去。  
几分钟后，Edie的眼神开始浑浊，她对着Erik叫道：“Jakob，是你吗？”接着，她的情绪开始激动了起来，整个人变得急躁不安，甚至想从轮椅上挣脱下来。  
Erik按下床边的呼叫铃，护士进来给她打了一针镇定剂。

看着护士熟练地安抚Edie，协助她服下各种药物，Erik和Charles退到外面走廊，Erik突然说：“我母亲辛苦了一辈子。”  
Charles安静地听他倾诉。  
Erik：“她是Beta，很高龄才生下我，这一辈子都围绕着我父亲和我转。我们一家刚移民来美国的时候，她一句英语也不会说，我父亲每天早出晚归养家，工作很累，有时候喝醉了会骂我母亲，我母亲也不会抱怨，只会更加卖力地照顾我们两个。”  
“后来她可以说一些简单的英语了，有人给她介绍工作，她不去，她说她最重要的工作就是照顾丈夫和孩子，再后来…我父亲工伤去世后，她撑了下来，她……”Erik说不下去了。  
Charles知道Erik以前过的怎样的生活，在那所过去专门开给贵族的私立中学，他永远穿着不合身的衣服，永远吃着最简陋的午餐，从来不参加学校每周交20美元就能去的教学郊游，他在辩论场上口若悬河，但在别人嘲笑他穷鬼时一言不发，只有在言论涉及他母亲时才像野狼一样凶猛地反击回去。  
“她只有妻子和母亲两个身份，甚至没有自己。”Erik淡淡地说道，“我能赚钱后，问她自己想要什么，她只说想要看到我幸福而已。”  
Charles说：“她……她是个伟大的人。”  
“她是个伟大的母亲。”Erik说。  
Charles没有再说话，他转过身抱住了Erik，Erik慢慢地把头埋进他的颈窝。

他们在回去的路上，Charles突然说：“我得承认，过去我的很多观点都过于偏激而且片面。”  
Erik知道他想说的是哪件事，那个导致他们高中时期真正交恶的导火线，但他们都默契地选择回避回忆这件事的细节。  
“我那时眼界狭小，以为我所看到的便是整个世界，常常自以为是，对许多事情都妄加评论，不顾及他人。”Charles说，“现在我想对我当时造成伤害的人道歉。”  
Erik说：“道歉接受，同时我也得承认，你所做的并不都是一无是处，‘伟大的化身’也许过了，但你真的是个很好的人，你对世界是一束光，Charles。”  
Charles问：“这算是终于和解了吗？”  
Erik点头：“在浪费了这么多年你争我斗后。”  
Charles建议：“所以现在我们该握个手吗？”  
Erik握着方向盘拒绝了他：“如果你不想出车祸的话。”  
两个人同时笑了起来。

Charles哼着小曲回到了家，Raven坐在客厅里，Charles开灯后才发现她，他被吓了一跳：“Raven？你来了怎么都不开灯？”  
Raven从沙发上被惊醒，一看墙上的时间快十点了，她揉着眼睛说：“好困，我今天住你这里吧。”  
Charles上前打掉她的手：“注意卫生。”  
Raven打了个哈欠，说去卸妆洗漱了。  
Charles目送她闭着眼睛进了卫生间，然后打开手机回复Erik他已经到家了。  
洗完脸的Raven清醒了一点，她出来客厅就看到Charles捧着手机傻呵呵地笑，她终于想起今天自己过来的目的，冲上前就问：“是Warren吗？你们成了？你今天一天都不回我消息就是和他去约会了？”  
听到Warren的名字，Charles脸上的笑淡了些，说：“不是他，是Erik。”提到Erik，他的脸上又挂上了幸福的笑。  
“哪个Erik？”Raven一时半会没想起来，她比Charles小两岁，虽然读的同一所学校，但刚入学时并不太了解高年级两位学长的争斗细节。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles说，他突然想知道Erik的中间名，Erik的一切他都想知道。  
提及姓氏，Raven想起来了，刚刚连任的那个超辣的议员，好像和Charles以前读同一所学校的，还有……然而Charles不打算再说更多，他破天荒地带着手机进了卫生间，把Raven的问号挡在了外面，留下Raven在客厅边疑惑地把Erik Lehnsherr的名字输入google。  
当看到google图片里过于英俊的议员的照片后，她可以百分百确定，她的哥哥恋爱了。

另一边，Emma也在疯狂逼问Erik。  
她端着一杯咖啡就是不放下，问：“上次那个Omega怎么样了？”  
“谢谢。”Erik怀疑她不得到答案自己永远喝不到这杯咖啡了，只好说，“还有六个小时才下班，专注工作可以吗？”  
于是午休时间Emma也不准备放过Erik。  
“你们进行到哪一步了？”Emma见缝插针地把Erik拦在咖啡机前，又欲盖弥彰地解释，“我关心我上司，以及好友。”  
Erik无奈地说：“谢谢关心，但我不能说更多了。。”  
“所以可以告诉我他是谁吗？”Emma诱导他，“我对恋爱很有经验，难道你不想听一些？”  
这点倒是打动了Erik。  
“是Charles Xavier。”他跳过了到哪一步这个问题，只说了名字。  
Emma差点爆发出尖叫，Erik用眼神逼迫她捂住，好半天她才消化了这个惊天大消息：“就是那个Xavier家族的Omega律师？我的天你是怎么和一个Xavier搞上的？你帮你的记者朋友去他的律所采访然后在他面前摔跤了吗？你们现在进行到哪一步了？”  
Erik纠正她的用词：“我们是高中同学，最近才重新联系上，现在只是朋友而已。”  
Emma才不信朋友这一套说辞，她鼻尖动了动：“这个信息素味道……不是人工的，是Xavier的吧？还说没搞上？”  
“一些意外。”Erik想起了那晚，耳朵红了起来。  
Emma毫不怀疑自己上司即将在事业爱情上都迎来新的高峰，她微微一笑道：“那么，Erik，你有好多要学的了。”

Charles最近容光焕发，就算一向以刻薄出名的某报刊形容他“老O逢春”他也不生气，他的生活美好到不真实，不仅困扰了几个月的信息素紊乱的问题可以得到解决，还很有可能收获一个终生的天然信息素供应者。  
他和Erik目前进展顺利，Erik不知从哪里学的招数，又是送花到他事务所又是邀请共进晚餐，他得承认这些追Omega的手段是如此俗套，但他就是招架不住。  
他们有时候会抓紧工作结束那一点可怜的时间一起散步，或者花上一个周末下棋，他们过去从未发现两人除了差异外竟也存在着如此多的共同点，比如对当下社区组织实践模式的看法，又或者是童年都喜欢看小驴托托的动画片。  
当他在和Raven共进午餐时掏出随身携带的德语单词卡片开始背诵的时候，Raven知道她哥哥已经无可救药了。  
“什么时候结婚？”  
Charles有些不好意思：“我们还没有正式确定下来关系。”  
Raven差点喷饭：“他还没说？”  
Charles为自己未来的男朋友辩护：“只是还没有找到一个合适的时机，你知道，最近我们工作都挺忙的，他刚刚连任，我又接下了Jubilee的案子……况且这个事，也不一定只能Alpha先说吧——这是性别刻板印象。”  
Raven看见了他卡片上的单词，事实上她这几天已经快听吐了，Ich——I，liebe——love，dich——you，她朝他眨眨眼：“所以你打算……？”  
Charles脸红红地收好卡片：“今天晚上他邀请我去他公寓共进晚餐，他做饭，所以我想应该是个不错的时机。”  
Raven兴奋得尖叫，引来周围人注目，但她不在意，虽然没有礼花在手，但她依旧振臂欢呼道：“我要做伴娘！”

Charles按捺着雀跃的心情走到Erik公寓楼下时，看见他将一个女人送出门，两人轻轻地拥抱了一下，很快就分开了。  
他停在原地，离他们十米远的地方，看着Erik送她到了街区转角为止，Erik一回头便看到手足无措的Charles。  
理智上知道Erik不可能做出背叛他的事，但情感上Charles一时无法消化，他的眼睛又酸又涨，心情患得患失，他们现在什么关系都不是，慌乱的Charles转过身去，却被奔跑过来的Erik一把攥住手腕。  
“听我解释好吗Charles”Erik的语速从来没有这么快过，他的混乱语序显示出他同样慌张，“我和她没关系现在没有，她的名字叫Magda几年前我们的不是是我的相亲对象，我们交往了几个月但分手了她早已经结婚了今天顺路想来还我几年前送的东西我们真的什么关系都没有现在，相信我好吗求你了Charles。”  
“我……”Charles大脑一片混乱，他不知道该给出什么反应，他想到他现在没有任何理由指责，甚至任何立场，Erik曾经的交往对象，Erik送她的礼物，Erik和她的告别拥抱，他又有什么资格来说一句他嫉妒得要疯了呢，他们现在明明什么关系都不是。  
“Charles……”得不到任何回应的Erik显得更加慌乱，他双手刚触到Charles的脸颊，就被他迅速躲过了。  
似乎感觉到手里湿润的存在，Erik慌张地看向自己的手指，上面两滴泪珠清晰可见，然后地上的水洼也逐渐集聚起来。  
Charles胸口剧烈起伏着，他按住胸口，想：明明这些都是信息素的作用，为什么这里也会这么痛？

Erik跪了下来。  
他跪了下来，看着对方模糊的眼睛，说道：  
“Charles Francis Xavier，我恳求你与我结婚。”有了这一句，后面就自然而然地说出口了，Erik望向他的眼神同样湿润，“我从高中起就深深爱着你，但那时被你讨厌的事实让我那没有用的自尊心和自卑心不允许自己爱慕你甚至去追求你，但我一直爱着你，如今我为错过你这么多年而后悔，在我们和解的那天我就去定做了一对求婚戒指，但要排上几个月的队才能轮到我的订单，我原本准备拿到戒指的那天再跟你求婚，但现在我等不下去了，我等得快发疯了，我只想现在就拥有你。”  
Charles的血烫得厉害。  
他的心脏像是要炸裂开。  
他想星辰宇宙都在Erik的这段话里。  
他找回了自己的语言能力，但完全想不起来自己原本准备好的表白。  
他说：“我愿意。”  
他想星辰宇宙都不如此刻永恒。

-完-

照例一个小番外：

隔天Charles一个电话就搞定了要排队的戒指。  
Erik不禁感慨：“死有钱人。”  
Charles躲回被窝里，笑嘻嘻地说道：“想继承我的千亿家产就伺候好我。”  
Erik装模作样地提议：“或者想办法弄死你？”  
Charles则是在他的怀里不安分地扭动：“只接受被做死这一种死法。”


End file.
